Solas/Approval
The Inquisitor's Path The Wrath of Heaven Varric: He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." :Q You know about the mark? (skips other options) ::*That's commendable ::*And when this is over? ::*I had no choice. :*Thank you. :*You can do that? :*I'm no use if I'm dead Roderick: Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey *her* orders on the matter! :*What about the Breach? :*So no one's in charge here. :*I'm standing right here. NPC: The prisoner? Then you... ? ''(mountain path)'' :*It was worth the risk. :*All in a days work. :*No time for talk. Cullen: Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here. ''(charge with soldiers)'' :*I'll do what I can. :*I hope they're right, too. :*I'm your only hope. Idle conversation Haven The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all. :*I hope to be one. :*Sounds dashing! :*I'm not a hero. Every great war has it's heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be. :Q You study ancient ruins? (skips other options) ::* * How can you sleep there? :::*That's impressive. :::*That's valuable. :::*That's dangerous. :*A good one. :*A smart and happy hero. :*Unstoppable. Cassandra has been accomodating, but you understand my caution. :*You can trust me. (romance, elven female only?) :*Cassandra will protect you. :*We have bigger problems. :*Your fears don't matter. Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that much. :Q You think it survived? (repeat w/o option) :*I agree. :*It will turn up. :*It's not a priority. Tell me about elves. :You are Dalish, are you not? (Elven only) ::*Proudly. ::*Why are you so angry? ::*I am a true elf. :Solas' response varies depending on previous choice, but your next choices are always the same (Elven only) ::*We are trying. Accept that. ::*So teach other elves. ::*So help them. :Q1 Tell me about Elven magic. ::* * Was immortality due to magic? ::* * About blood magic... :::*I don't mind blood magic. (ends branch) :::*Blood magic is evil. ::::*That metaphor doesn't work. ::::*The alternative is Tevinter. ::::*Fine. They're still evil. :Q2 Tell me more of the Dalish. :Q3 Tell me about ancient Elves. ::* * What else? :Q4 Tell me about city elves. Tell me about the Fade. :Q1 Tell me about the Breach. :Q2 Tell me about the Veil. ::*That sounds marvelous. ::*That sounds strange. ::*That sounds dangerous. :Q3 Tell me about demons. (Codex: Magic #10 Spirits and Demons unlocked) ::*Can we change that? ::*I don't believe that. ::*I don't care. Tell me about yourself. Requires neutral or greater overall approval. If negative, he will politely refuse and the conversation ends. :Why? ::*I respect you. ::*Do I need a reason? ::*I must know I can trust you. :Q1 Why study the Fade? ::* * That sounds dangerous. :::* * Clearly, you woke up. ::::Q Is that why you're here? (repeat w/o option) ::::*I hope that works. ::::*Weird, but good for you. ::::*That's unnatural. :You like my side benefits? (romance; unlocks after completing Q1 branch; wording may vary depending on the Inquisitor's class; elven female only?) :Q2 Where have you studied? ::* * Which battlefields? :::* * Tell me what happened! :Q3 Do you work with anyone? ::Q Wisdom and purpose? :::* * Those are demon names. ::*That's amazing. ::*Can they be your friends? ::*Spirits are not your friends. :::Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit? ::::*I enjoy getting to know you. (romance; elven female only?) ::::*Yes, spirits are people. ::::*You need a body to be real. ::::*Spirits lack free will. ::::*I'm not arguing this. Quest specific The Hinterlands Hunger Pangs - turn in the quest with Solas in the active party Measuring the Veil *Once you activate the Elven artifact *If you convince Mihris to hand over what she found peacefully Category:Guides